Talk:Avariel
Copying the main wiki article? You might think of redurecting, or for now, linkoinf to your articles fromt he main wiki articles. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avariel And it's not uncommon, you might also think about taking wikipedia content and linking to it. (That or using it wholesale, depending on how the CC contract works.) 13:55, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :Anything that isn't copywrited that is posted on a wiki comes under the GNU licence and can be used anywhere. Most of the Yochlol, Wulfgar & Drizzt pages were copied from wikipedia. If you want to copy, that's fine but I would prefer it if eventually the whole wiki was made a bit more unique. Page Cleanup Ok, can anyone find any sources on these guys Canon Sources * "The Complete Book of Elves" 2nd Edition. In this book they appear only as "monster template" at the end of the book. This book also lays out what elves belong in what campaign worlds and they are not listed. : Full 2E stats for those who don't have them Original Dragon #51 artical * "Elves of Evermeet" 2nd Edition. In this book they appear on page 120 as an adventure to contact a small colony on Mt Sundabar * Races of Faerûn 3rd Edition. Page 31 to 34. This has the most information and is probibly a "primary source" Computer Games * Baldur's Gate (Computer Game) Aerie They are mentioned here, but is this canon, and what other reading can be had around this character? Is she mentioned in any novels? * Neverwinter Nights : Shadows of ?Entrie? You free a group kept underground. Web Articals of Interest * The last of the "Wiki" edits * Discussion with quite a bit of information * Candlekeep Artical Hurtzbad 23:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC)Opps I forgot to sign all this (sorry) Avariel in 4E I suspect thes guys are Elves NOT Eladrin given Green Elves and how long they've been away. Hurtzbad 23:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sources They are also mentioned in Dragons of Faerûn and in the novel Evermeet: Island of Elves by Elaine Cunningham. In both is something about their history, that the Avariel were one of the first elf-races on Faerûn and lived during the Days of Thunder, fought against the dragons and got help by the silver elf Sharlario Moonflower against Mahatnartorian. Then there is something in DoF about how they helped to protect this Mythal wich is stored somewhere and bound the Dracorage to the King Killer Star. Most of them died and that is the reason why there are almost none "today". Historicus 10:28, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Other Avariel Sources Avariel appear as a monster writeup (with some notes on PC avariel) in the AD&D sourcebook "The Complete Book of Elves". This same entry also cites that they first appeared in issue #51 of Dragon Magazine, in the article "The Winged Ones". I don't know the format for adding these to the soruces section, so just letting the wiki's managers know.--Ranime Codexer (talk) 23:03, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you, Ranime. I've added the two sources that you mentioned as further reading to the article. ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:53, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ::I looked it up and it's "The Winged Folk", with some nice illustrations by Todd Lockwood. Made a template, just because. —Moviesign (talk) 01:09, February 22, 2018 (UTC) 5th Edition This article cites "5th edition statistics" to the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide. They're briefly described alongside other "rare elf subraces" in a sidebar, but AFAICT given no statistics anywhere in the book. This may seem academic, but it's concievable that when the real 5e statistics come out, they'll be classified as Fey or something. - MugaSofer (talk) 12:36, December 26, 2019 (UTC) :Perhaps, but, until then, they're still just an elf subrace, so the basic 5e elf stats should still apply. I think the infobox entries are appropriate with what little is known. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:45, December 26, 2019 (UTC)